Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 3
Punkte: Vezon23 Hab beim Attikel Makuta (Spezies und Titel) drei doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 15:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab beim Artikel Rhotukawerfer Schild einige mehrfache Links entfernt (Toa Hagah war 2x verlinkt, Norik und Iruini je 4x). Vezon23 15:16, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zahlen sind nicht wichtig. Wenn man einen Artikel "entdoppellinkt" gibt es einen Punkt. Ich geb dir mal die punkte. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:17, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok. ;-) Vezon23 15:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab noch auf den Seiten Zamorkugelwerfer, Reidak und Vakama doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 16:30, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab noch auf die Seite Matatu "entdoppellinkt" :-). Vezon23 16:40, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Brutaka noch ein paar Links hinzugefügt und doppelte entfernt. Vezon23 19:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Kohrak-Va komplett überarbeitet und gute Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte: Vezon23 Hab in den Artikeln Toa Mangai, Schallschwert, Hydruka und Vorahk ein paar doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 08:36, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab bei fero 1 dl zerstört. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 16:46, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab im Artikel Lhikan einige Doppellinks entfernt. Vezon23 16:56, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab in den Artikeln Tuyet und Nidhiki ein paar doppelte Links entfernt und Nidhiki in die Kategorie Dunkle Jäger eingeordnet. Vezon23 17:11, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den Artikeln Turahk, Lerahk, Guurahk und Panrahk die Kategorie Bruderschaft der Makuta hinzugefügt. Vezon23 17:17, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab Zone der Alpträume in Voya Nui eingeordnet. Vezon23 17:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Inoffizielles deutsches BIONICLE Magazin die Kategorie Magazine hinzugefügt. Vezon23 17:27, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Toa Inika noch ein paar Doppellinks entfernt. Vezon23 10:13, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab in den Artikeln Klauenkeule, Presslufthämmer, Reißzahnklingen, Hordikazähne und Flossenspitze doppelte Liks entfernt. Bei Presslufthämmer und Reißzahnklingen hab ich die Kategorie Toa-Waffen hinzugefügt. Vezon23 10:32, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Cordak-Blaster noch Doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 10:41, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab den Artikel Po-Koro erstellt. Vezon23 11:44, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab Po-Wahi erstellt; bei Po-Koro und Ta-Wahi die Kartegorie Mata Nui (Insel) hinzugefügt; bei Ta-Koro, Ta-Wahi, Ga-Koro und Ko-Koro die Kategorie Standorte hinzugefügt; und bei Ta-Metru und Ko-Koro die Kategorie Städte und Dörfer hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|''' 23 ]] 08:52, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bist du noch on? Wenn ja, dann bewrte bitte endlich besagte neue Kapitel der Story im ToWFF [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:13, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Lesovikk die Kategorie Grube; bei Daxia, Südlicher Kontinent, Nynrah und Karzahni die Kategorie Insel; bei Sumpfschleicher, Sumpf der Geheimnisse, Phantoka und Klakk die Kategorie Karda Nui; und bei Onu-Metru und Archiv die Kategorie Metru Nui hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'''Vezon]][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 17:19, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deine Hilfe/Mitarbeit Ich habe bei Wikia den Vorschlag für ein Seminar für herangehende Admins gemacht und bekam den Vorschlag, ein solches Wiki zu gründen. Würdest du, falls der Vorschlag angenommen wird, mir bei der Sache helfen? (Ich frage nur couragierte Admins und ich glabe, du bist einer) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:36, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Lol, soviel Erfahrung hab ich ja auch wieder nicht ^^. :Anyway, kannst du mir mal den Link zu dem Projektvorschlag schicken? Ich würde gerne mehr wissen. :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 09:44, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist er: de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Matoro20/Vorschlag [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:48, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry für meine späte Antwort. :Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, muss ich da nur Fragen beantworten und ab und an vorbeisehen... ich denke nicht, dass das für mich zu viel wäre :). :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 10:10, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Schau bitte mal im Supportwiki vorbei. Wir bauen den Kurs da gerade auf. Du könntest, wenn du möchtest, auch eine "Vorlesung" halten, will heißen, du erklärst auf einer Seite zu einem Bbestimmten bereich der Adminaufgaben. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:13, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wir sind so gut wie fertig. Bitte melde dich mal bei mir im Supportwiki bei mir. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:21, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Machst du das bitte? Und sag mir, ob du eine "Vorlesung" halten willst, dann kann ich dich mit deinem Thema eintragen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:40, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: TobiasB8 Ich habe Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom fertig gemacht! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'''Freak!]] 10:55, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: Vezon23 Hab Le-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 13:37, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Matoro noch ein paar doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 14:04, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Karzahni (Ort) noch Doppellinks entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:25, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Atakus komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Kohrak komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Click überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Vezon23 Punkte Hab bei den 11 Seiten Klauen, Axt, Fußerweiterungen, Eisschwert, Eisschild, Haken, Erdbrecher, Luft Katana, Kletter Klauen, Magmaschwerter und Eisklinge doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 10:07, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den 22 Seiten Aqua-Äxte, Multiresistenzschild, Propeller, Rotierende Klingen, Eis Bajonett, Erdbebenbohrer, Luftschneider, Diskwerfer, Hydroklingen, Laserbohrer, Laserarmbrust, Laseraxt, Kletterkette, Elektroflammenschwert, Elektroeisschwert, Laserharpune, Scharfkantiger Protostahl-Schild, Aquakampfklinge, Elektroketten, Powerschwert, Doppelfräse und Protostahlklaue dollelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 11:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den 13 Seiten Seismischer Speer, Bebenspeer, Wirbelsturmspeer, Lavaspeer, Tieftemperaturenspeer, Flutenspeer, Luftschwert, Lebensklinge, Feuer Großschwerter, Lichtstab, Powerlanze, Magnetarmbrust und Schallschwert noch doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:45, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei den 10 Seiten Matoraner-Waffen, Bambusdisks, Doppelenergiegeneratoren, Powerschnitzer, Zwillingsabwehrer, Echogabeln, Zwillingslader, Elektroklingen, Luftwerfer und Luftblasen noch doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 09:48, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mitarbeiter Bitte setzt mich auf die Liste der akriven Mitarbeiter in grüner Farbe. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 16:12, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hier läuft das etwas anders - die Vorlage:Mitarbeiter ist nur für Staffmember oder ehemalige Staffmember, also Rollbacks oder Admins. Sie darf auch nur von ihnen verwendet werden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:16, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, du musst erst aktiv werden! ich kam auch erst auf die Liste nachdem ich ungefähr 60 Rahi überarbeitet hab! [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte Vezon23 Hab den Artikel 2009 überarbeitet und die Kategorien Jahre und 2009 hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 18:07, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde dir gerne die Punkte geben, doch du solltest komplett den Style von den anderen Jahren übernehmen, sonst muss ich eine Nacharbeits-Vorlage einfügen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:11, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) OK. Mach ich. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 18:13, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habs angepasst. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 18:53, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab Ga-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 08:43, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Fancharakter Mein Bruder und ich haben einen Glatorianer entworfen der natürlich nicht in der Geschichte vorkommt. Wie und wo kann ich eine Seite über ihn machen. Ich habe das Bild schon hochgeladen und in der Beschreibung seine Geschichte geschrieben. Danke schon im Voraus. :Sorry für die späte Antwort, hab an einem Bild gearbeitet. Schau mal hier. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 22:13, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oha die Seite kannte ich noch nicht. Danke dir. Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Gahlok komplett überarbeitet. Und Vezon, mach dann bitte nicht schon wieder einen neuen Abschnitt in der Diskussion, du kannst deine neuen Punkte auch noch auf den größeren Abschnitt oben hinschreiben. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ´N paar Fragen Also, ich habe ein paar Sachen nicht verstanden: Man wird erst als Mitarbeiter bezeichnet, wenn man Rollback ist, ansonsten ist man ein garnichts? Was hat es mit den Punkten auf sich? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page) 09:50, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #Man ist immer ein normaler Mitarbeiter. Aber die Vorlage darf man erst als Staffmember verwenden. Wieso wir diese Vorlage dann Mitarbeiter genannt haben, weiß ich selbst nicht. #Les mal hier nach [[User:Skorpi63|'The Freak']] (Talk / History) 10:00, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vezon23 Punkte Hab Ko-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 10:46, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Test http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:23, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sehr gut. Nun noch mit Text davor. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:24, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Vezon23 Hab bei Codrex noch Doppellinks entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 10:00, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis und bei Toa-Steine doppelte Links entfernt. Hinweis: Die Seite Andere solltest du löschen, zu der gibts nicht mal Verweise. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 11:05, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Gruben-Mutagene erstellt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 17:00, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Ackar und Nuhvok komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Kontakt Wie kann ich dich im ICQ kontaktieren? Wenn ich auf deine Seite geh und drücke "über ICQ kontaktieren", dann gehts nicht. Oder muss ich irgendein ICQ downloaden, wie Prosieben ICQ oder sowas? Und einen termin ausmachen ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, meine Schwester geht oft an den Laptop :P [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Normalerweise lädt man sich ICQ runter und kann dann alle Konatkte in einer Kontaktliste haben und sieht, wer online ist und wer offline ist und sowas. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:48, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK. Welches ICQ soll ich downloaden? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Das ist relativ egal, glaub ich. Bima hat ICQProSieben, ich hab ICQ 6.5 . http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:17, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann mich dort nicht anmelden, wegen dem Passwort. Dort muss ich zweimal dasselbe eingeben, das mach ich aber ich komm nicht weiter. War das bei dir auch (Hab ICQ 6.5)? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :o.0. Also bei mir war sowas eigentlich nicht? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:43, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, darf ICQ auf dem Laptop nich downloaden (konnt mich sowieso nicht anmelden), kannst du mir dann Links zu den anderen Seiten geben in den ich mit dir Chatten kann (und nix downloaden muss)? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 9:52, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin wieder da So, da bin ich wieder. Der Empfang in England war K...., deshalb konnte ich mich nicht melden. Und weil dass Wetter auch K.... war, haben wir den Urlaub abgebrochen und ich bin wieder zuhause. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:25, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch gleich ein paar Sachen bearbeitet: Ich habe Vulcanus komplett überarbeitet und Iconox und 2009 ein bisschen. Bei Riddle oft the Great Beings habe ich das sechste Kapitel eingefügt. PS. Wie geht es denn mit dem Kyry-Wettbewerb weiter, BZPower ist doch immer noch Offline. Auserdem habe ich gelesen dass Rollbacks gesucht werden. Ich würde gerne wieder einer sein. XD -[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:30, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :WTF?! Urlaubsabbruch? Ich war seit 7 Jahren net mehr weg, da wäre ich froh, wenn ich bei Regen in England wäre. XD. :Anyway, Nuhrii wird den Wettbewerb wohl verlängern. :Rollback... genau, gutes Stichwort. Da werde ich nciht alleine entscheiden, aber ein bisschen "zurückfinden" musst du dich und dann sollte es gehen :). BEWERBEN NICHT VERGESSEN XDD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 19:38, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal, wie kann man den Hintergrund einer Seite farbig gestalten (so wie deine Benutzerseite)??? -[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 08:18, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : :Du kannst an den Zahlen auch die Maße ändern. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:51, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vezon23 Punkte Hab bei Andere Matoraner doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:21, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Schwerkraft doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:33, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Toa die Geschichte überarbeitet und (hoffentlich) auch alle doppelten Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 17:43, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: Luzi41 Ich habe Roxtus komplett überarbeitet und bei Story 2009 einen großen Fehler Behoben. Ich habe Wasserstein geschrieben und Zesk und Gelu etwas überarbeitet. PS. Hast du die Sachen von gestern Abend schon mit eingerechnet (Überabeitung von Tajun und Atero), die ich geschrieben habe, nachdem ich die anderen Punkte gemeldet habe??? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:36, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe (gestern) lehvak überarbeitet. Heute überarbeit ich noch Pahrak, dann kommen die Bohrok Kaita. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bohrok Kaita Za, Bohrok Kal Kaita Za, Bohrok Kaita Ja und Bohrok Kal kaita Ja erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wiki-Logo wird nicht angezeigt Irgendwie wird das Wiki-Logo im Header der Seite bei mir nicht angezeigt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 11:27, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Welches Logo mienst du? Links oben das mit Tahu oder das "Wikia" darüber? Ist das auf jeder Seite so? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:18, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine das hier:thumb|left|130px [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 12:23, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :WTF?! Ich sehs auch nicht. Aber ich habe eine Option, ich werde etwas ändern... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:25, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vezon23 Punkte Hab bei den 10 Seiten Kadin, Avohkii, Maske des Hellsehens, Maske der Rahibeherrschung, Pehkui, Calix, Miru, Kakama, Maske des Wachstums und Kualsi doppelte Links entfernt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 11:28, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Ga-Metru erstellt! [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 14:46, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Po-Wahi die Standorte hinzugefügt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 15:15, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Ta-Koro überarbeitet. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:07, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab Le-Metru erstellt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:43, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Luzi41 Ich habe fünf Kreaturen von Bara Magna erstellt, Schwestern der Skrall erstellt, Eis-Stamm und Feuer-Stamm erstellt und Kaxium V3 und Thornatus überarbeitet. Auserdem habe ich Stamm des Sandes und Stamm des Dschungels und Stamm des Wassers etwas überarbeitet. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:04, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, ich habe Kreaturen von Bara Magna überarbeitet. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 18:13, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde nicht behaupten dass ein Bild hinzufügen und ein paar namen hinzuschreiben eine Überarbeitung ist :P. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Bahrag komplett überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte Vezon23 Hab Po-Metru erstellt. [[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 16:21, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ungültig. Schau mal oben und in der Seitennotiz. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:02, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin eine Woche weg. Ich bin jetzt eine Woche ohne Internet in Dänemark. Kp ob ich irgendwo nochmal einen Anschluss haben werde, dann aber auch nur kurz. Aber ab Samstag, den 22., bin ich zurück. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:34, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Top Benutzer Liste Ich habe Toa Nuva in der Top-Benutzer Liste überholt. Es wird aber nicht Angezeigt. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 19:15, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das brauch man mir nicht melden. Die Server wären total überlastet wenn das sofort aktuell ist. :Skorpi63 / 84.178.62.173 21:08, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) In deinem ersten Archiv bei Abschnitt 30 steht meine eMail-Adresse. Bitte lösch die und schreib hin Adresse gelöscht. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:47, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Problem Wenn ich meine Mailadresse google, dann find ich immer noch den Link(-)in dein Archiv mit Mailadresse. Was kann da schief gelaufen sein? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:33, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich antworte hier mal, das Problem ist das selbst Admins frühere Versionen nicht löschen können und diese dann weiter gefunden werden können. Bei Wikipedia gibt es für solche Fälle Oversights, aber in diesem Wiki nicht. Vielleicht solltest du mal bei Avatar nach fragen. MakutaBX 08:26, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab gefragt Skorpi. Du musst nur die Seite löschen und alle Versionen bis auf die mit meiner Mailadresse wiederherstellen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:41, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ah, geht doch einfacher als ich dachte. MakutaBX 08:45, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja, wegen der Lizenz, die in Wikis verwendet wird, wäre das so weit ich weiß leider illegal. Bei den Wiki-Artikeln muss jede einzelne Version mitsamt ihrem "Editer" gespeichert werden. So weit ich weiß gilt das auch für die Diskussionsseiten. 100%ig weiß ich das aber nicht, müsste man bei Wikia nachfragen... Aber ohnehin: Das, was man mit Google findet, ist NICHT eine ältere Version. (Ja, das hab ich überprüft. ;P ) Weißt du überhaupt, wie Google funktioniert? XD Es ist nicht so, dass jedes Mal, wenn man einen Suchbegriff bei Google eingibt, alle Webseiten im Internet nach diesem Begriff abgesucht werden. Das wäre viel zu aufwändig, jede Homepage müsste tausende Male pro Sekunde abgesucht werden etc, somit würde Google sich selbst und alle existierenden Homepageserver überlasten - das Internet wäre im A. XD Nein, Google verwendet einige Bots, die in (un-)regelmäßigen Abständen von Homepage zu Homepage "reisen", sich alle Wörter auf der Homepage merken und dann sozusagen in einem Wörterbuch abspeichern: Das Wort "Hallo" gibt es auf den Seiten irgendwas.de, hallo.de, nocheineaddresse.de usw. Wenn du jetzt bei Google "Hallo" eingibst, schaut Google in seinem Wöterbuch unter "Hallo" nach, auf welchen Homepages es diesen Begriff gibt. Da es aber schon eine Weile her ist, dass die Bots das letzte Mal dort waren, kann es sein, dass der Begriff "Hallo" inzwischen von einer oder mehrerer dieser Seiten gelöscht wurde. Früher oder später kommt wieder ein Google-Bot auf die Seite und wird die neue Version registrieren und die Begriffe jeweils neu zuordnen. Bis es so weit ist (das sollte Tage, maximal ein paar Wochen dauern), wird eben jeder, der nach "Hallo" googlet, auf diese Seite verwiesen, obwohl es den Begriff dort nicht mehr gibt. Das ist einfach so, lässt sich nicht ändern, abwarten und Tee trinken. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 09:16, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab meine Mailadresse noch mal gegooglet. Jetzt finde ich nichts mehr mit Wikia oder Wiki Nui. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:25, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) RE Award Danke :) MakutaBX 07:51, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin Weg Ich bin ab morgen früh bis nächsten Donnerstag Mittag weg. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'''Scodonius]] 11:15, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) lies mal und gib deinen Kommentar dazu ab. Ich glaub, ich werd nie alle Details meines dilemmas zusammenkratzen kann [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:54, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bauanleitungen im Wiki-Nui!!! Sieh mal hier. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 09:16, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und sprich das mit mir ab ;-) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:05, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Links ja (haben schon welche), Bilder nein. (Oder?!) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:07, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) On? + noch was wichtiges Bist du on? Andere Angelegenheit: Im ToWFF reden alle üer mich. Ich verstehe aber nich, wieso. Ich frag einige Leute, aber ich kriege keine Antwort. Wenn das so weitergeht, dann komme ich hierher und ToWFF muss erstmal auf mich verzichten. Ich hab so viel da gemacht Und das scheint keinen zu interessieren... schnüff [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:59, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :In letzter Zeit habe ich selbst kaum Zeit fürs Wiki oder so, daher kann ich dir bei der ToWFF Sache nicht helfen.. und ja, ich bin on :P. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:01, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde ja gerne ithelfen, aber ich war ja auf Wangerooge und weiß jetzt nichts. SRY[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Hoobas]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'tank']] Na ja. Wenn Bima heute nich antwortet, dann werd ich ihm die Meinung geigen, von wegen offenheit und ehrlichkeit... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:19, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu den Bauanleitungen Benutzer:Sparky!, der nur Englisch spricht, hat uns eine ganze Brickshelf-Gallerie mit Kombinationsset-Bauanleitungen im PDF-Format zur Verfügung gestellt. Was er als einziges dafür verlangt? All I want back for this is a cool sig on Wiki-Nui. That isn't to much I think. Ich bin nicht so ein Großartiger Sig-Bastler. Könntest du dich drum kümmern? Bitte *Bettelnder Blick*? [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 18:28, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Hey Skorpi, ich habe ein kleines Problem. Letzten Monat habe ich ein paar Sachen gemacht, für die ich noch keine Punkte bekommen habe. Ich möchte sie aber nicht für diesen Monat Eintragen, weil sie ja aus dem letzten Monat stammen. Hier die Liste: * Ich habe zwei Hydruka erstellt * Ich habe bei drei Seiten den RoV Teil verbessert --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 10:20, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bima ist unfair Ich hab gestern im ToWFF den 1200. Artikel erstellt. Das hab ich Bima gesagt und er hat danach ein paar Stubs gelöscht. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr der 1200. Artikel. Ich hab das Gefühl, er will meine Arbeit nicht anerkennen. Ich hab ihm gesagt: Entweder, er erkennt es an, dass ich den 1200. Artikel erstellt habe, oder ich gehe. Was sagst du zu der Sache? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:48, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich auch was sagen (XD)? #Das mit den Stbus finde ich sowieso unsinnig, aber das ist Bimas Sache. #Wenn der Artikel, als du ihn erstellt hast, der 1200. war, dann war er das auch. Wenn Bima die Stubs danach gelöscht hat, und zwar wissend, das dein Artikel der 1200. gewesen war, dann wundere ich mich, warum er es nicht anerkennt #Ich glaube nicht, dass er deine Arbeit nicht anerkennen will. #Du solltest wegen einer Kleinigkeit nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen. Der 1200. Artikel ist auch nur ein Artikel. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 13:34, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Toll, jetzt kommt das auch noch hier her. Ich will einfach nicht bekannt geben, dass der 1200 artikel erstellt wurde, am nächsten Tag dann Stubs löschen und die Neuigkeit dann wieder zurücknehmen. Ist das denn sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo schwer zu verstehen? link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 11:25, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aber ich hab ihn erstellt. Du kannst dann nicht einfach demnächst einen anderen dafür ehren, dass er den 2. 1200. Artikel erstellt hat und mich leer ausgehen lassen. Das ist unfair. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:28, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Warum sind dir die Preise so wichtig? Es wird demnächst diesbezüglich sowieso änderungen geben. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 11:31, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oh. Deswegen wartest du also. Du willst ihn mir nicht geben und sorgst durch regelmäßiges Stublöschen dafür, dass es keine 1200 Artikel gibt. Dann löst du das Preissystem auf und ich stehe leer da. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:33, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) durch stub-löschen will ich, dass es keine 1-satz-artikel im wiki gibt! link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 11:41, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Trauer Schnüff. Keiner mag mich mehr. Ich muss jetzt heulen. Wieso ist die Welt so gemein zu mir? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:47, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Alter, du klingst wie ein Emo! Und wieso glaubst du denn die anderen mögen dich nicht mehr? Kannst du nicht mit den Admins reden, wirst du verspottet, oder so was ähnliches? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ICh steck gefühlsmäßig mal wieder voll in der Sche****e. Dieses verdammte Mädchen würd ich am liebsten vergessen, aber ich liebe sie irgendwie immer noch. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:34, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Kenn ich. Geh ihr einfach aus dem Weg. Und lass dir von ihr nichts sagen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:43, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp. Jetz is eh erst mal Wochenende [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:01, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Verräter Wieso ist Bioniclemaster724 ein verräter nach deiner Meinung was hat er dir getahen--Lax Laximilian scoken '''Bakupedia (Talk) 15:08, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Versprochen, ein Wiki löschen zu lassen und heute ist er selbst aktiv. Für mich ist das gelogen und damit Verrat. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:12, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mich nur umentschieden, ich hab dir sogar angekündigt wieder dort zu arbeiten! link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 15:15, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich machs kurz: Nein. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:15, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::deshalb muss du ihn aber nicht deswegend dauert Terro machen bei ihm--Lax Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 15:17, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich wohl und zwar in ICQ! link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 15:17, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Es geht doch worum und wie sondern das ruhe zwischen euch wieder einkehrt--Lax Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 15:19, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :@Laxi: Von mir aus ist nun Ruhe. Ich werde in nächster Zeit auch den Rest der Banner machen, da die gelegheit so gut kam, hab ich heute den für Bima gemacht - mehr hab ich nicht gemacht und werde auch nicht. :@Bima: Kann mich immernoch nicht dran erinnern... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:21, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Schau in deinen Verlauf! Und mach das Bild weg! link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 15:22, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::dann lasst euch jetzt beide in ruhe und noch eine Frage ist jmand von euch bei Skype--Lax Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 15:24, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #ich habe Skype, aber blick da mit dem Wikia-Ding nciht durch #Dann geb mir einen Matoraner/Agori und eine passende bezeichnung für dich selbst - als Ex-Admin brauchst du einen Banner. #Wieso sollte ich den ganzen Verlauf nach etwas durchsuchen, wo ich nicht sicher bin, ob es es gibt? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:28, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Damit du siehst, dass du unrecht hast. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 15:29, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich gefällt mir das aktuelle ganz gut. link=Benutzer: Bioniclemaster724|150px ' (Talk/Blog) ' 15:32, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Kann ich euch irgendwie noch helfen--Lax Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 15:33, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Wenns dir gefällt, warum meckerst du dann o.0? Und ein Danke an dich Laximilian Scoken ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:37, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :habe ich doch gern gemacht ich ja meine Aufgabe und ich helfe ihr vieleicht mit wenn ich zeit finde--Lax Laximilian scoken Bakupedia (Talk) 15:39, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bin seit langer Zeit das erste Mal richtig gut drauf Willst du den Grund erfahren? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:04, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Klar doch. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:06, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an meinen Kummer wegen dem Mädchen, oder XD. Heute hatten wir in einem Fach Gruppenarbeit und ich war mit ihr in einer Gruppe. Und jetzt kommts: Ich hab es geschafft, dass sie mich wieder mag. Sogar mehr als vorher. Und: Ich bringe sie zum Lachen ;-) Das ist besonders wichig. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:09, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Kenne ich - aber freu dich nicht zu früh, es kann schnell wieder Streit geben... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:11, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Bitte sei mal online. XD. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 13:13, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: Weiß ich. Deswegen pass ich jetzt besonders gut auf. Damals hab ich einen Fehler gemacht und hab...was hab ich damals eigentlich für einen Fehler gemacht? Ich hab das schon so verdrängt, dass ich nur noch weiß, dass ich einen fehler gemacht habe. Aber das mache ich diesmal nicht. AUßerdem habe ich heute meinen Rivalen "matt" gesetzt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:22, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe so einen Fehler auch schon getan. Ich wünsch dir einfach mal viel Glück ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:25, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke. Das brauch ich momentan auch noch. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:56, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bohrok-Film Was ist das für ein Bohrok Film. Der interessiert mich. Wo hast du ihn her? Worum geht es? War es eine online-Animation auf bionicle.com, eine Promo-CD von einem Bionicle-Set, ein Filn der unbekannt ist oder etwas anderes? Könntest du mir etwas darüber erzählen ound den Titel verraten? Der Film interresiert mich nähmlich. Grüße LP4ever28 19:55, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Der Film hat keinen wirklichen Namen und ich hab ihn auf eBay gefunden. Es ist nur eine kurze Auskunft über die Bohrok, der 4 Minuten oder so geht. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wann und wo er veröffentlicht wurde - ich hab ihn gesehen und für'n Euro gekauft. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:22, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::ah, vielen Dank. Grüße LP4ever28 14:35, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was im ToWFF http://de.towff.wikia.com/wiki/Matoros_Story:_A_true_Adventure Da mein PC deine Disku nich mehr öffnet, muss ich es dir hier sagen. Bitte lies und bewetrte den Prolog. (WIe tief Toa doch sinken können) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:16, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich die Farbkombination deines Skin lese denke ich nur, das dass ein ziemlicher Depriskin ist. Bist du immer noch depri drauf? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:29, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Kann sein, dass ich das von Natur aus etwas bin XD. Bei mir ist fast alles okay. Sollte ich von Alica noch genervt werden --> HALLO ELTERN! :D. Naja. Ist eben mein Lieblingsfarbschema. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:31, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es dir auch gut geht. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass ich selber teilweise depri drauf bin. Und noch was: Schick mir bitte keine Mails, in denen du meinen Liebeskummer oder sonst irgendwas mit dem Mädchen oder meinen privaten Problemen erwähnst, ja? (Wollt ich nur mal gesagt ham) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:36, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Links ins ToW Wieso darf man keine Links ins ToW machen??? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'''Scodonius]] 16:13, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hat Nath mir in ICQ geschrieben und er hätte es auch in die Leitlinien geschrieben. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:16, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Jop, steht unter Punkt 10. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:17, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Und wieso steht es in den Leitlinien? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 13:52, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Seitdem Bima grundlos die Partnerschaft beendet hat, sind wir in einer Konkurrenz-Situation. Und zwei Konkurrenten schicken auch niemanden zum anderen, oder? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:58, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich verstehe nicht warum du meine Meinung nicht akzeptieren willst, niemandem kann ein Wiki hundertprozentig gefallen, es ist meine Meinung und deshalb musst du mir nicht die Freundschaft kündigen, warst du nicht derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass ein Wiki keine Freundschaft zerstören soll? Aber anscheinend hat sich da was verändert... tja, da kann ich nix machen. Außerdem ist es nicht zweimal dieselbe Maske.84.156.55.146 13:11, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ich brauch kein Freund, der mir noch nicht mal glaubt/vertraut/... . Und du wusstest, wie das mit den Bildern war und hast trotzdem in deiner Meinung es als "Zufall" dargestellt. Auf son scheiß hab ich kein Bock - das ist Ignoranz, daher entsteht Wiki-Lästerung und dadurch Provokation. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:16, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wer war das denn? (Die IP-Adresse da) Gute Neuigkeiten: Ab Morgen werde ich hier wieder aktiv :-) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:17, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Schön, denn bei mir wirds noch nicht so ganz gehen >.<.... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:13, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wir müssen ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden bezüglich ToWFF und Bima Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du und Bima nicht so richtig gut miteinander auskommt (momentan). Aber deswegen gleich das ToWFF vom WN abzuschotten finde ich übertrieben. Ich werde mit Bima auch noch mal reden. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Es geht dabei nicht nur um dich und Bima. Denn in jedem gut laufenden Wiki gibt es viele Mitarbeiter und es kann nicht sein, dass nur einer alles entscheidet. Ich finde, wenn ihr euren Zwist (ich sage Zwist, nicht Streit) austragen wollt, dann nicht auf kosten der Partnerschaft der beiden Wikis. Sollte ich irgendwas falsch verstanden haben, so kläre mich auf, aber ich finde trotzdem, dass ToWFF und WN Partnerwikis bleiben sollten. Es dreht sich schließlich in beiden alles um Bionicle. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:29, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Relativ ohne Grund hat er alles zum WN abgebrochen. Wahrscheinlich damit mehr Mitarbeiter ins ToW kommen, was ich mehr armselig als richtig finde. Aber das ist seine Sache und ich habe dazu nichts zu sagen. Das ToWFF steht meiner Meinung nach sowieso unter... nicht passender Leitung. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:51, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ganz und gar nicht das, was ich meinte. Denk mal über diesen Satz nach: '''Zu einem Streit gehören immer mindestens zwei Personen. Wenn dir klar geworden ist, dass auch du dich falsch verhalten hast, dann können wir alle zu einer guten Lösung kommen. Sicher, Bima hat überreagiert, aber trotzdem: Du hättest ruhig mit ihm reden können. Und den Satz über die ToWFF-Leitung will ich überhört haben. Immerhin gehören Jade, Waruru und ich auch dazu (Waruru und ich sind zwar nur Rollbacks, aber wir können bei einigen Dingen auch mitreden) So. Ich habe Jade im ToWFF auf meiner Seite, um Bima den Ernst der Lage klarzumachen und werde hier mit Nath reden. Ich wäre eigentlich auf deiner Seite, aber da ich ToWFF und WN mag, muss ich zu einer gemeinsamen Lösung finden, sodass ich hier unparteiisch bin. Gruß [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:16, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Von unserer Seite aus wurden keine Verbindungen gekappt. Das ToWFF darf immer noch überall verlinkt werden und es ist soagr noch ein Link in der Seitenleiste. Es war Bima, der im ToWFF die WN-Links gelöscht hat. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:02, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Nath: In der Seitenliste finde ich nur IDBM und One-Piece-Fanfiction. Wo soll da bitte das ToWFF sein? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:09, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Unter Bionicle-Websites. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 16:27, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) @ Skorpi; Was genau ist eigendlöich vorgefallen, dass Bima so sauer wurde? Das er die Links gelöscht hat ist nicht so gut, aber so lange ich nicht die konkreten Hintergründe weiß, kann ich mir auch keine Meinung bilden. Aber wegen Mitarbeiten An- oder Abwerben halte ich für daher geholt, das hat andere Gründe und die möchte ich erfahen um mir eine eigende Meinung machen zu können. Auch besagten Satz habe ich mal überlesen, wäre nicht förderlich wenn ich diesen berücksichtigen würde. Ich möchte ebenso wie Matoro eine Lösung für die Wikis finden, keine für mich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:38, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich: Wirklich vorgefallen zwischen ToWFF und WN - gar nichts. Und den Satz mit der Leitung nehm ich zurück, da ich mich undeutlich ausgerdrückt habe. Gegen Jade, Waruru und Matoro hab ich nichts, aber schon sone sinnlose Aktion wie Bima getan hat, lässt mich sagen, dass er mir nicht gefällt. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:09, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Seufz... was meint ihr, wie viele Leute auf BZP (oder in anderen Communities) mir nicht gefallen und ich komme trotzdem mit ihnen klar? Einen bestimmten BZPer halte ich für einen unverbesserlichen, kleinkarierten Regelfuzzi und Besserwisser und trotzdem hab ich gemeinsam mit ihm schon Sachen fürs IDBM auf die Reihe gestellt, obwohl ich jeden anderen hätte nehmen können. Oder der BS01-Staff - die könnte ich manchmal echt in der Pfeife rauchen. Tu ich aber nicht, sondern pflege meine Verbindungen zu denen, da ein Streit mir nix bringt. Rein gar nix. Das betrifft jetzt nicht nur dich, Skorpi, aber ich schreibe es halt hier, weil ich hier über die Diskussion gestolpert bin. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:20, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ja klar, versteh ich auch - aber ich versteh immernoch nicht Bimas Gründe, dass er mit dem ToWFF die Verbindung zum WN abbricht. Und dass ich ihn bei soner - sinnlosen, grundlosen - Aktion nicht mehr leiden kann, ist für mich völlig normal... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:25, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich verstehe, warum du ihn nicht leiden kannst. Meine Nachricht spielte auf eine etwaige Diskretion bezüglich dieser Abneigung an *hochgestochen sprech*. Ich kann es mir nur so denken, dass er denkt: Zwei Wikis zum selben Thema können nicht nebeneinander existieren und das TOWFF ist meins, also lasse ich dort nur noch ToW-Links zu. Egoistisch, zweifellos, aber nachvollziehbar. Was mich betrifft ist mir die ganze Sache eigentlich recht egal - ich finde das ToW stilistisch besser und das WN als Community - aber ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, auf einer von beiden Seiten irgendwelche Informationen zu suchen. Die sind teilweise schlecht formuliert, teilweise inkorrekt und teilweise einfach nur veraltet. Ich nehme mir den Luxus heraus, in meiner Freizeit (die diesbezüglich knapp bemessen ist, nicht zuletzt durch das IDBM) meine eigene Wiki-Datenbank auf meinem PC zu erstellen, die ich auf einer älteren Marke-Eigenbau-Datenbank basiere, die fast alles von 2001 bis 2008 enthält. Dort schlage ich normalerweise nach oder in Gregs Guidebooks. Ansonsten frage ich Greg (Gespräche mit ihm sind immer sehr ergiebig und das ist ein Kontakt, den ich gerne pflege) und zur Not noch BS01 zu konsultieren (auch wenn ich mit der dortigen "Informationspolitik" meine Probleme habe). Ich mische mich hier jetzt nur aus zwei Gründen ein: erstens arbeitet ihr beide für mich und zweitens, weil ich Onlinekriege hasse. Wenn jemand anders mir auf die Nerven geht (und das haben auch auf IDBM-Online schon ein paar Leute merken müssen), arbeite ich nach dem Grundsatz: ignorieren ("None of my business"), und im Falle einer Regelverletzung: Post löschen. Ganz pragmatisch und sauber. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:39, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Falls ich mich in meinem ersten Satz missverständlich ausgedrückt habe - ich habe weder was gegen Bima, noch gegen dich. Ich verstehe nur deine Gründe für deine Abneigung. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:41, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke mal, hier ist die Sache geklärt. Skorpi: Du hast mir echt bewiesen, dass du mit so einer Art von Zwist umgehen kannst. Aber Bima reagiert nicht. Ich würde bis jetzt sagen: Das ist doch kindisch, auf so was nicht einzugehen. Aber gut. Warten wir mal ab, vielleicht konnte Bima bis jetzt nicht onkommen. Sollte ich dich irgendwie beleidigt oder in irgendeiner Form "verletzt" haben, so tut mir das aufrichtig leid. Hier im WN wirst du aber noch von mir hören. (In Sachen meiner aktivität) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:22, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe das ToWFF gegründet, um dem WN fern zu bleiben! DAS ist der Grund, wieso ich das WN wieder gestrichen habe, ich war von Anfang an dagegen, ich wollte das WNFF niemals mit dem ToWFF "verschmelzen" lassen, ich hab mich nur überreden lassen! Vielleicht ist das in euren Augen egoistisch von mir, aber in meinen Augen ist das der Weg endlich mit diesem scheiß aufzuhören, man hat in der Vergangenheit gesehen, solange ich irgendwas mit dem WN zu tun habe gibt es nur streit und nix anderes, also wieso soll ich euer Wiki "gefährden"? Ihr müsstet eigentlich froh drüber sein, ich bin es auf jeden Fall. Und ich konnte tatsächlich nicht on kommen, weil mein Internet nicht mehr funktioniert hat und das ganze fünf Tage lang. Außerdem warst du es Skorpi, der damit angefangen hat mich zu beleidigen und mich als Verräter hinzustellen, weil ich ins ToW zurückgegangen bin, aber mal ehrlich: Hab ich zu der Zeit in irgendeinem Wiki außer dem ToWFF gearbeitet? Nein ich war Storymäßig komplett inaktiv, hab nicht mal Bücher gelesen oder bestellt, aber TLR hat meine freude an der Story wieder entfacht und ich wollte wieder in einem Wiki arbeiten, aber nicht im WN, das war mir zu viel Arbeit, alle Artikel irgendwie einheitlich zu gestalten, weil ich kein Durcheinander mag, und dann bin ich halt ins ToW gegangen und es hat mir mehr spaß gemacht als die ganze Zeit in der ich im WN gearbeitet habe, und wenn du mir dafür die Schuld geben willst dann ist mir das scheiß egal! :Wenn das deine Ansicht ist sag ich: Erbärmlich. Mehr muss ich nicht sagen und damit ist's auch beendet. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 18:00, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gibts hier noch was zu tun bei den Artikeln? Frage steht ja in der Überschrift. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:39, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:07, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wegen Bara Magna: Ich muss momentan erst mal was im ToWFF machen, aber ich werde den Artikel vervollständigen. Wir haben immer noch das Problem mit dem Vandalen, der auf viele Benutzerseiten schreibt: MATORO20 IST SCHEIßE Ich bin nicht Garrzo. DAs nervt schon ein wenig und der Vandalen geht von allen öglichen PCs ins ToWFF, sodass wir ihn nie loswerden [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:52, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wegen dem Vandalen: Wie finde ich die IP-Adressen von Benutzern raus? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:05, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) IP-Adressen von benutzern herausfinden? #IP-Adressen wechseln immer wieder. #Kann man nicht sehen -- vielleicht kann das jemand wie Avatar... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:05, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dazu muss man "Checkuser" sein, und zu sowas kann einen nicht mal ein Bürokrat machen. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 12:59, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neu hier hey leute ich bin hier ganz neu könntet ihr mir vieleicht helfen? ich weiß nämlich noch gar nicht wie man ein proilbild einstellt oder das profil bearbeitet lg mata nui95 Mata nui95: Ich hab dir ne Antwort auf deine Diskussion geschrieben. Skorpi: Mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass der Standart-Begrüßungstext nicht ganz stimmt. Abgesehen von der nicht immer korrekten Zeichensetzung, wird immernoch der MdM erwähnt. Wäre gut, wenn du das möglichst schnell ändern könntest, schließlich sollen neue User nicht gleich eine "Falsch"- Info bekommen. [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'''Vezon23]] (Talk) 13:07, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC) wann bist du mal wieder im ICQ? ich hab dich da länger nicht gesehen. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Sponge']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'bob']] 17:50, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :In letzter Zeit selten - mein PC erträgts net mehr so gut. Aber ich kanns mal öfters probieren. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:45, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Frage zu Benuzerboxen Eine Frage Skorpi: wie macht man die Benutzerboxen auf dem profil? ich meine das : dieser benuzer findet das ... der beste bionicle ist. Sorry das ich dich genervt habe . DAnke Kardas97 15:38, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Genervt? Nöö. :D Schau mal hier nach. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:42, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Weihnachtsfeier im ToWFF Wir veranstalten da am 24. eine Weihnachtsfeier, die von jedem bearbeitet werden kann. Hier findest du die Regeln. Wenn du lust hast, am 24. Mitzufeiern, dann gi mir bescheid uns ich schick dir den Link zur Seite, sobald sie existiert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:07, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :-) Frohe Weihnachten, Skorpi. (Du bist der erste, dem ich das heute bei WIkia wünsche) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:17, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Na dann - dir auch :). Auch wenn ich auf Wikia nicht mehr sonderlich aktiv bin, kann ich so einen beitrag durchgehen lassen xD. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 10:42, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich meinte bei Wikia-WIkis insgesammt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:07, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Preise Hab probleme mit den Preisen (Schaff sie nach dem letzten Preisverleih ab). Meine Unterschrift wird nicht korrekt angezeigt. Schau: [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Kümmere mich drum - ich setz einfach meine Unterschrift hin xD. Der Fehler ist, dass meine Unterschrift ein BILD ist, das ich (glaube ich) SkorpiSig.png oder so genannt hab. Du hast kein Bild, also bleibt es ein Text mit dem Link zu deiner Seite, da das Bild fehlt. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:03, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC)